British Army
The British Army is the land warfare branch of Her Majesty's Armed Forces in the United Kingdom. It was first formed in 1707, unifying the English and Scottish armies into the army of Great Britain. For many years, the British Army was a symbol of the power of the British Empire during the colonial era, and as such comprised many foreign soldiers, originating from these colonies. Entering the modern era, the British Army fought as one of the primary Allied armies in both World Wars. The British Army was a key player in World War I, participating in numerous campaigns on the Western Front and Middle East. They were also involved in many key campaigns in World War II, including North Africa, South East Asia and the invasions of Italy and France in 1943 and 1944 respectively. Components featured in the Battlefield Series * The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces division within the British Army. First active from 1941 to 1945, then from 1947 onward they conduct diverse, unconventional warfare and are renowned as one of the best special forces groups in the world. They are featured in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII and Battlefield 2: Special Forces. * The Royal Tank Regiment is the oldest tank unit in the world, formed as the Royal Tank Corps in 1916 during World War I. They are featured in Battlefield 1. Battlefield 1942 at Tobruk]] ]] In Battlefield 1942, the British Army fights the Afrika Korps in historical battles of the North African front. It is one of the two British factions in the game, the other being the Royal Air Force. British soldiers wear desert uniforms and Brodie helmets. It uses identical infantry equipment as the United States Army. Engagements *Afrika Korps :*El Alamein :*Gazala :*Operation Battleaxe :*Tobruk Kits and Weapons Scout *Combat Knife *No4Sniper *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Binoculars Assault *Combat Knife *M1918 BAR *M1911 *3 Mk2 Hand Grenades Anti-Tank *Combat Knife *M1 Bazooka *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades Medic *Combat Knife *Submachine gun :*Thompson (Battlefield 1942 only) :*Sten (The Road to Rome only) *M1911 *3x Mk2 Hand Grenades *Medical Bag Engineer *Combat Knife *No 4 *M1911 *Wrench *4x Anti-Tank Mines *4x ExpPack Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the British Army fights the Royal Italian Army (RIA) in historical battles of the Italian theater. They use the same beige uniforms as in the North African front. The medic kit's Thompson is replaced by the Sten in the expansion. All other features remain the same. Engagements *RIA :*Operation Baytown :*Operation Husky Battlefield 2 Although the British Army doesn't appear in the vanilla Battlefield 2, the L85 assault rifle and the L96A1 sniper rifle are unlockable weapons. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Special Air Service, a unit of the British Army, is featured as a faction in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Battlefield 2: Euro Force In Battlefield 2: Euro Force the British Army are likely amongst the various armed forces fielded by the European Union. The following equipment is British in origin. *L85A1 *L85A2 *Challenger 2 Battlefield 1 The military of the British Empire is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer British and Commonwealth personnel feature prominently in the campaign of Battlefield 1, appearing in the chapters Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood, Friends In High Places, Nothing Is Written and The Runner. In the prologue chapter Storm of Steel, British tanks and aircraft support the US counterattack in the first mission, and succeed in breaking the German spearhead before running into intense resistance from enemy field guns. The player briefly takes control of the left-side gunner of a Mark V tank before it is destroyed by shellfire. In Through Mud and Blood, the player assumes the role of Danny Edwards, a fresh volunteer assigned as a driver in the the Royal Tank Corps, who participates in the British offensive near Cambrai in fall 1918. The protagonist of the chapter Friends In High Places is Clyde Blackburn, a Canadian national serving in the Royal Flying Corps as the pilot of a Bristol F2.B. In Nothing Is Written, T. E. Lawrence, a British officer, oversees a group of Arab militia rebelling against the Ottomans in the Middle-East. In The Runner, ANZAC and British forces are featured assaulting the Ottoman-held coastline at Gallipoli. Singleplayer British soldiers use mainly randomly generated uniforms and weapons. There are several types of British troops: *'Rifleman' - the most common type of soldiers. They wear randomly generated uniforms. Majority of them wear standard khaki uniform and a Brodie helmet (sometimes with khaki material, like multiplayer Assault). Some riflemen appear to be ANZACs, wearing darker uniform and slouch hats. Riflemen use randomly generated weapons, which are SMLE MKIII (standard rifle), M1903 Experimental and M1907 SL (rare). *'Assault' - very rare type. They look similiar to MP Assault and use Model 10-A shotguns. They can be sometimes seen in The Runner and Through Mud and Blood, clearing the trenches. *'Support' - they look identical to MP support class and use Lewis Gun. *'Scout' - one of them is seen in The Runner, near Whitehall outpost, shortly after Bishop becomes the runner. He looks similiar to MP medic and uses SMLE MKIII with scope. He'll cover player with sniper fire if he gets into trouble. *'Officer' - they are seen only in several cutscenes and use M1911. They wear similiar to MP Cavalry. British soldiers in singleplayer use Clubs as their melee weapon. Multiplayer The British Empire is featured as one of six factions in the base game of Battlefield 1, as part of the Allies along with Italy and the United States. They are outfitted with the woolen khaki service dress and beige cotton webbing of the era, in addition to the distinctive Brodie Helmet worn by the Assault, Scout and Support classes, and turbans worn by the Medic, who is apparently a member of the British Indian Army. The Support also wears the Wilmer model eye defense, a metal visor that protects the eyes from shrapnel. The British Army appear on both the Western Front, fighting mainly in France, where they are opposed by the German Empire, and in the Middle-Eastern theatre, where they face the Ottoman Empire for control of Mesopotamia and the Sinai Peninsula—the location of modern-day Egypt, Syria and Iraq. Battlefield 1: Turning Tides The British Empire is included in several maps in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion, participating in the Gallipoli landings. On these maps, the faction's appearance is modified to reflect the environmental and historical setting. The Medic model, in particular, represents the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps, though equipment that they used can also be seen on the other kits. Gallery Battlefield-1-51.jpg|Concept art Vanilla British Assault.png|Assault British Medic.jpg|Medic British Support.png|Support British Scout.png|Scout Turning Tides BCEABZtPY60.jpg|Beta Medic VL4q8sJUnQ8.jpg|Beta Support Pre-Alpha Models ADbwmJ9.jpg|Assault 8SEJFqd.jpg|Medic 8txTK96.jpg|Support Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-2.jpg|Scout Engagements Trivia Battlefield 1 *The United Kingdom appear on more base maps in multiplayer than any other faction. *The shoulder insignia of the British soldiers in Battlefield 1 appears to read "RAILWAY B 17". *The Medic class is represented by Sikhs from India, at the time a British territory.Lions of the Great War - First World War.com *As with the Imperial German Army, the British Scout class is represented by Askari—African soldiers serving in their colonial power's colonial army. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the British Empire faction is issued the SMLE MKIII. References Category:Military Unit Category:British Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1